Cientos
by Gr4Yr4iN
Summary: Ciento means 100 in Spanish. This is a '100 songs' challenge issued by The Silver Magician of Chaos. All songs here are in English, despite the title. Enjoy.
1. The Voice

**A/N: This challenge is going to be fun. Credits go to _~The Silver Magician of Chaos~_. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>.:. Song 1 : The Voice .:.<p>

It's there but it isn't  
>To hear it all you need to do is listen<br>Lock all of the world outside  
>Lock all your senses inside<br>And listen

If your heart is true  
>It will be your guide<br>And show you your path  
>If you listen<p>

If your heart is riddled  
>It will show you the way, but<br>Leave you to choose your own destination  
>If you listen<p>

If your heart is empty  
>It will lead you to everywhere and nowhere<br>Until your heart figures it out;  
>Just listen<p>

If your heart is cold  
>It will lead you through the fieriest paths<br>Until your heart is either melted or broken;  
>Just listen<p>

But if your heart is defiant  
>Then it will either never come to you<br>Or mislead you to oblivion  
>So don't listen<p> 


	2. Angel of Darkness

**A/N: Took some time, but finally done. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>.:. Song 2 : Angel Of Darkness .:.<p>

Caught in a chasm between two worlds  
>One of darkness, one of light<br>Separated by the feathers of his broken wings  
>Blocking his sense of sight<p>

Reaching for the light burns his fingertips  
>And reaching for the dark they freeze<br>Reaching for his eyes his fingers bend away  
>And search for other possibilities<p>

He never yearns, he never wants anything  
>He feeds himself with the blood from his eyes<br>His tears flow no more because he  
>Needs them to cleanse his lies<p>

_Who I am is what I was_  
><em>I only exist because<em>  
><em>I have a heart...<em>

Hope is as far from his reach as certainty  
>But he's certain that he's gone blind<br>The strings of fate have been ripped off from his shoulder blades  
>Leaving a living thinking puppet behind<p> 


	3. If Only

**A/N: This is way overdue, but finally it's done. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>.:. Song 3 : If Only .:.<p>

If only, If only  
>The winds sigh to me<br>If only you could be  
>All you wanted to be<p>

If only, if only  
>My mind whispers back<br>If only you had enough  
>Time to backtrack<p>

Matters delved deeper  
>To the depth of the mind<br>Will always be hard to reach  
>And even harder to find<p>

Wars are waged  
>For the price of peace<br>Dealt by crooked hands  
>Bloodstains as fees<p>

If only, if only  
>The song now recites<br>If only the presidents  
>Fought their own fights<p>

If only, if only  
>The church bells tolled<br>If only the Earth  
>Had man in her hold<p>

Blindly following one as a priest or a guide  
>Leaves you to choose, and you choose to divide<p>

Man is imperfect not because of imperfection  
>But for the stains he smudges on his reflection<p>

If only, if only  
>The mirror whispers now<br>If only your bloodstained  
>Hands were made to bow<p>

If only, if only  
>I say to myself<br>If only I hadn't  
>Had to think something else<p> 


	4. Now And Forever

**A/N: This is overdue, but finally it's done. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>.:. Song 4 : Now And Forever .:.<p>

Hearts are forged from blood and promises  
>Promised to beat for us<br>For now and forever  
>Beating as one is a promise hard to keep<br>As a promise can lie forgot  
>And turn to never<p>

Love is an obsoletion in the mind of man  
>Friendship an escuse<br>To fill the hole  
>And the whole of the wound that bleeds<br>From the shattered pieces  
>Of a heart once whole<p>

Hands were made to reach and caress  
>The ones we can't<br>Reach otherwise  
>Not to strike and wound another<br>In rage or apathy,  
>Left dehumanized<p>

Hold my hand for now and forever  
>Don't let go until<br>Deaths wills it so  
>I promise to fulfill the vows<br>If you promise  
>Not to let go<p> 


	5. God Help The Outcast

**A/N: Wow, two done in a row. I'm on fire! Jokes aside, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>.:. Song 5 : God Help The Outcast .:.<p>

A sense of belonging is an illusion  
>To his half-broken mind<br>Battered and abused  
>Utterly confused<br>He leaves a home behind

His heart's hardened from the pain he felt  
>But it's still open to the sorrow<br>It hurts him inside  
>There's no place to hide<br>He's scared he might not see tomorrow

His pleas for help keep falling on deaf ears  
>He doesn't have time left to breathe<br>His hands fail to feed  
>His drive and his need<br>So he stalks the night with blade unsheathed

_God, if you exist at all,_  
><em>Help the Outcast, save the Outcast<em>  
><em>God, if you exist at all,<em>  
><em>Let him see another day<em>

He never wanted to wage in the wars  
>The war thirst came to him instead<br>He won't be satisfied  
>As long as he's denied<br>The right to avenge the dead


	6. Hellfire

**A/N: Another one done. I tried to make it sound like an 80s rock/glam metal song. Just imagine triplets and riffs in the background as ypu read. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>.:. .: S o n g . 6 : H e l l f i r e :. .:.<strong>

Your fear of getting burnt will never leave  
>Unless you learn to touch the fire<br>And learn to dance with the rhythm of the flames,  
>Losing yourself to a fake desire<p>

There's a thing called being brave and bold  
>But it doesn't apply to the weak<br>Unless you're prepared to face your fears,  
>Deny the rules and defy defeat<p>

Hellfire  
>Burns within<br>Hellfire  
>The final sin<br>Hellfire  
>Can run, can't hide<br>Hellfire  
>Burns inside<p>

Medicated, higher doses, second shots, but  
>Nothing helps the restoration<br>Strapped tight to the bed with the strings of reality  
>You lose your grip on your imagination<br>Dawning a new realization  
>Dancing towards your own salvation<br>To the verge of your damnation

Dance!

Hellfire  
>Burns within<br>Hellfire  
>The final sin<br>Hellfire  
>Can run, can't hide<br>Hellfire  
>Burns inside<p>

Dance!

Hellfire  
>Burns inside<br>Hellfire  
>Can't run nor hide<br>Hellfire  
>The devinity true<br>Hellfire  
>Burns within you<p> 


	7. Heaven's Light

**A/N: Yeah, this one...I didn't really hope on this one Still turned out good. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>.:. .: Song 7 : Heaven's Light :. .:.<p>

A kiss of death is all that separates us  
>From this world and above<br>Once crossed the line, you can't ever turn back  
>And get back to your loved<br>Ones

Souls thereafter, just without a suited vessel  
>Drifting as a spirit forever<br>Time stops and stands still where space cannot reach  
>Make them wait for the day that never<br>Comes

Every halo needs a source of light  
>And Heaven's where it's from<br>Darkness can't exist when there's light  
>In the holy kingdom<p>

Every touch, every word, every fallen whisper  
>And everybody's warmth will be missed<br>Existence becomes as vicarious as ephemera  
>A shattered halo as their fist<p>

When the right time comes  
>The wings will have grown<br>The tuft of feathers will be their shield  
>Against the unknown<p>

Halos and horns locked  
>In an endless strife for a right<br>Victor be whoever wields  
>The strength of heaven's light<p> 


End file.
